Blue Roses
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: La rosa azul, mejor conocida como la rosa del olvido. Sin embargo, para Hinata su pasado surge y le atormenta, como una garra de muerte tan inquieta, que llora su sombra y pensamiento en un cruento y oscuro precipicio. Te has preguntado una vez… ¿Cómo es un demonio enamorado? Sebastian no lo sabía, hasta que la conoció a ella. SebasHina
1. La Contratante y El Demonio

_La Contratante y El Demonio._

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen si no a sus grandes autores.**

**Summary: **La rosa azul, mejor conocida como la rosa del olvido. Significa la confianza, reserva, armonía, afecto y fidelidad. Sin embargo, para Hinata su pasado surge y le atormenta, como una garra de muerte tan inquieta, que llora su sombra y pensamiento en un cruento y oscuro precipicio. Y hoy de la nada una sombra la acompaña, tendiéndole un manto cubriendo su rostro y helado cuerpo que es herido por sus recuerdos… Te has preguntado una vez… ¿Cómo es un demonio enamorado? Sebastian no lo sabía, hasta que la conoció a ella.

**Parejas:**

SebasHina **(Principal)**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

Se mordió su labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre. Alzó su rostro, mirando el cielo pero sin ningún color azul en él, solo la oscuridad en sus ojos perlas en las que salían gotas saladas. Muy a su manera, apretó fuertemente las manos y jalándolas de esas cadenas que la tenían aprisionada de los tobillos y muñecas. Sollozaba en silencio, no quería que la vieran llorar, aunque esa tela desgastada sucia en sus ojos no dejaba ver sus lágrimas.

Recordó a su madre, a su padre y hermana menor, que ahora mismo, se encontraban muertos por las personas que la tienen en ese lugar sucio, lleno de ratas y mal olor. Se recargo en esa pared sólida, podía sentir en su espalda las rocas saltadas, fuera de lugar y sin simetría en ella. Como su espalda se deformaba y se hacía una con aquella rocosa pared improvisada.

Se imaginó esos días de tranquilidad, en el que veía esos senderos montañosos junto con su adorado primo, en Asia Japón, ver las hermosas flores de cerezos deslumbrando con su color rosa natural volviéndole sus días dulces. Sus kimonos de alto costo, con bellas lustraciones en ellos que la hacían ver como una gran Hyuga.

Todo eso se acabó cuando llegaron a Londres.

Sintió un fuerte jalón de su cabello, haciéndole mirar rectamente a la persona que la dañaba. La tela amarillenta y sucia que ocultaba sus ojos perlas fue cayendo por la ley de gravedad, entrecerró lo ojos por la luz, estaba acostumbrada a tanta oscuridad que no le dio tiempo de ver los destellos de la vela en sus ojos. Una mano en su brazo la levantó bruscamente haciéndole pegar su espalda recta a la rocosa pared. Le quitó con cierta impaciencia las cadenas que la tenían atada para así llevársela de su corto cabello azulino en los pasillos de una cueva inmensa.

Su vista fue pasando a un pasillo lizo color dorado que lo hacía resaltar. Al igual que la sangre carmesí que le acompañaba. Abrió los ojos en par y no evitó soltar un grito al sentirse empujada hacía esa tonalidad roja. Su vestido blanco que se le fue entregado en su celda, estaba sucio y amarillento que tomo rápidamente un rojizo de aquel mar sangriento.

Alzó su mirar y se encontró con algunas personas vestidas de negro y con antifaces encumbrando su rostro de cualquier testigo o prisionero. Sollozo fuertemente y se hizo para atrás limpiando sin querer el suelo. Se sentó tomando sus rodillas hasta su barbilla abrazándose a sí misma.

-Este cordero si es muy fresco.- Una voz inglesa, ansiosa y muy excitada la hizo saltar y temblar de miedo.

La levantaron bruscamente dejando que sus pies se arrastren. La acostaron en una mesa de metal, muy hermosa, sin embargo, había sangre esparcida por todos lados que le quitaba su belleza exquisita. Sus manos y piernas estaban sujetadas por unos hombres que no le permitirían escapar. Intentaba levantarse bruscamente, no obstantes siempre era el mismo resultado, era de nuevo azotada contra la mesa con un dolor de espalda irremplazable.

Se encontraba mareada, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y lo único que pudo pensar era en…

"_Venganza…"_

Apretó los dientes y comenzó a gritar fuertemente mientras movía su cuerpo bruscamente para zafar el agarre masculino.

-¡Los mataré a todos!- Gritó la peliazul en japonés y solo provocó risas burlescas ante su acento.- ¡Juró que los mataré!

-Que así sea…- Murmuró una voz burlesca y el cantó desconocido para ella, probablemente un rezo pensó, se hizo más fuerte.- ¡Recibe este pequeño cordero de parte de usted nuestro señor!- Volvió a hablar y la Hyuga confundida, abrió los ojos en par al ver una cosa brillante en la mano del inglés.

Levantándola con su mano, la daga filosa apuntaba su vientre en el aire. La punta bien delineada brillante pero a la vez limpia y usada un par de veces, siguió alzándose en el aire hasta arriba de la cabeza del masculino. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, la sangre salida de su estómago y la luz irse de sus ojos. Llegó la oscuridad… pero aun los tenía abiertos…

Fuego negro, penumbra y olor a ceniza. Solo podía sentir eso, visualizó a una persona dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no podía ver su rostro, solo su delgado cuerpo negro caminar directamente hacía ella ignorando a las personas a su alrededor. Sabía que sonreía, se veían sus dientes blancos y afilados como vampiro entre toda esa oscuridad. Sus pasos eran firmes y no podía creer que llevase unas botas con tan tacón delgado que lo hace caminar con gracia.

Su sonrisa no le hizo efecto, solo lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados cansada.

-Fufú… Mira a quien tenemos aquí… Un alma muy pura e inocente…- Habló en japonés, su voz aterciopelada y burlesca le hizo alzar su mano desesperadamente hacia él. Se sentó a lado de ella, llenándola de penumbra cuando, con sus uñas largas, toco su mejilla lenta y cuidadosamente. La ojiperla se estremeció y miró esos ojos escarlata brillosos.- Que desea sangre derramada por justicia y venganza… ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Preguntó acercando su rostro al de la peliazul.

-Es lo que quiero…

-¿Aunque tu alma sea mía?

-Aunque mi alma sea tuya…- Alargó su sonrisa, miró su cuello descubierto, blanco y níveo como la nieve. Se remojo sus labio y con su mano masculina se dirigió a su garganta, la chica hizo una expresión de dolor, se removió y gritó angustiada, salía sangre de su cuello y brotaba por su clavícula. Estaba asustada.

-Este es un contrató…- Dijo quitando su mano de su cuello. Una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada por un círculo y decorado al exterior de un color morado oscuro en el que salía sangre de él estaba en la parte derecha de su cuello.- Deme su primer orden ama.

Miró con sus ojos perlas a las personas a su alrededor, estaban sorprendidas y más llenas de emoción que le dio asco. Arrugó su frente molesta desviando su rostro a un lado, la habían torturado, mataron a su familia ¿Para qué? Para solo tener a un cordero a quien sacrificar. No los perdonaría, nunca lo haría y lo único que se merecen es la muerte.

-Mátalos.- Ordenó.- Mátalos a todos.- Volvió a decir segura de sí misma. El demonio alargó su sonrisa y relamió sus labios.

Después de todo, no era tan diferente a su antiguo amo.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió una luz dentro de su habitación. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a cerrarlos cansada, se dio la vuelta perezosamente en la otra parte de su alcoba y se removió tapándose con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza. Podía sentir su mirada escarlata en su bulto, lo sabía porque veía su sombra en aquellas sabanas que traspasaban la luz. Suspiró cansada mientras conciliaba el sueño.

Se escuchó otro suspiró cansado.

Abrió los ojos en par cuando el frío azoto su cuerpo femenino, se abrazó a si misma mientras buscaba con sus manos su atesorada colcha contra el helado ambiente. Cuando sintió unos dedos que eran ocultos por una tela, dio un pequeño brincó asustado y luego se relajó.

-Se ha vuelto una costumbre Joven ama.- Dijo una voz masculina cansada y rendida. A pesar de tener ese cansancio, se notaba aun su voz de terciopelo que la hacía fruncir el ceño.- Tiene mucho trabajo en la compañía, no es justo que la deje a un lado por solo un simple sueño.- Doblando las sabanas con sus manos, tan profesionalmente, habló con su ceja alzada .

-Un sueño muy bello…- Murmuró la ojiperla soñolienta. Se sentó en la orilla de su alcoba, arrastrando sus cabellos azulinos mientras se levantaba, acariciando la tela tan acogedora que la hacía volver a la cama. Se apoyó en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se tallaba el ojo tiernamente.- Si lo hubieras visto como yo lo entenderías…

-Sin embargo, Joven ama, no puedo ver a través de sus sueños.- Explicó con voz burlesca. Se acercó a un carrito donde se hallaba una tetera y una taza de porcelana con una bonita ilustración de rosas azules siendo sus pétalos llevados por el viento. Sirvió cuidadosamente aquel líquido caliente en la taza y se lo entregó cuidadosamente.- El desayuno de hoy consiste en…

-No es necesario.- Interrumpió. El demonio alzó una ceja ofendido. La peliazul se dio cuenta.- Lo siento…- Bajó su rostro apenada por interrumpir a su mayordomo, no obstante, este sonrió ante el cambió de personalidad de su nueva ama. ¿Quién diría que en estos años memorizo todas sus expresiones y personalidades distintas?

-No Joven ama, yo soy un mayordomo, no necesitó de sus disculpas.- Añadió tomando su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Perlas y escarlatas se encontraron.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos para hoy?- Hizo a un lado su rostro orgullosa y quitando bruscamente la mano de su nuevo mayordomo en su piel blanca y pálida.

-La compañía Russo ha mandado unos documentos de real importancia, según el mensajero. Al parecer es sobre su nuevo proyecto de la nueva receta de dulces que les está proporcionando.

-Hmp.- Solo añadió llevándose la taza a sus labios llevando aquel líquido hirviendo en su garganta disfrutándola por completo. Le encantaba cuando su mayordomo le cocinaba.- ¿Algo más aparte de negocios?

-Sí.- Dijo captando la atención de su ama.- Le ha llegado una carta de la Reina.- La chica abrió los ojos en par y miró a su mayordomo. En su mano, se encontraba la dichosa carta con un sello rojo en su centro. Se la arrebató de sus manos y la abrió desesperadamente. El demonio frunció el ceño ante su mala educación.- Joven ama…

-Pide de mi presencia para tomar el té…- Solo dijo alzando los hombros y lanzando la carta.- Nada relacionado sobre la muerte de mis padres e hermana.

-Sí me permite…- Interrumpió.- Probablemente la Reina quiere decirle "eso" personalmente.- Añadió haciendo que la chica mostrara interés.

-Tienes razón…- Dejó la taza a un lado para que su mayordomo llevará su tarea de desvestirla.- La Reina me resulta extraña, no debería de comportarse así con una extranjera, no obstante… es demasiado pedir que yo sea una guardiana suya…

-Absténgase de eso Joven ama.- Volvió a interrumpirla alzando las puntas de su camisón delgado. Lo deslizo para arriba dejando ver sus piernas de leche y muy lizas, siguió andando hasta ver sus bragas blancas y parte de su vientre.

-No dejó de pensarlo…- Dijo.- Me es curioso saber que vendí mi alma a un demonio…

El dichoso sonrió hasta quitar completamente su camisón y dejar ver su desarrollado busto. Tenía aun 16 años y su busto creció más de la cuenta. No era normal que su ama tuviese los pechos muy grandes. Alzó su mirar escarlata hasta ver la maraca del contrató, es decir, la marca que los tenía unidos a los dos hasta cumplir con su venganza. Su níveo cuello blanco, con aquella marca la hacía ver exquisita. Era tan inocente y pura pero… el deseo de sangre y superioridad la hacía ver como un alma que jamás encontraría ninguno… Que afortunado era.

-Vaya, vaya… Ha crecido mucho Joven ama…- Con su voz aterciopelada se arrodillo a ella.

La peliazul desvió su mirar orgullosa.

-Hyuga Hinata… Líder del Clan Hyuga, Dueña de la compañía de dulces y juguetes Byakugan y La Rosa azul guardián de la Reina ha vendido su alma a un demonio…- Miró a su servidumbre y con su pie, le dio un golpe pequeño a su hombro haciéndole irse atrás.- Me protegerás, me serás fiel hasta mi muerte y nunca me mentiras… serás el Az bajo mi manga cuando no encuentre la salida. Es una orden Sebastian.- El nombrado sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, sus ojos brillaban de un tono rosa con forma de gato, inclino su cabeza y se llevó una mano en su pecho. Dándole una reverencia profunda sonriendo satisfecho.

Su cabello negro cubrió la mitad de su rostro, rosando con sus mechones azabaches, la pierna desnuda de su ama que lo miraba expectante pero con sus ojos abiertos en par. Solamente una vez vio a su mayordomo con esa sonrisa y ojos brillantes rosas. Parecía un gato apuntó de cazar a su presa. Y ella era su presa sin lugar a dudas… podía sentir esa necesidad y deseo por su alma.

-Yes, My Fair Lady.

Los dos saldrían ganando, Hinata cumpliría su venganza, Sebastian se comería el alma pura de Hinata y saldrían satisfechos por su contrato… Pero… ¿Saben que un demonio enamorado puede ser ambicioso y egoísta?

Sebastian no lo sabía… hasta que la conoció.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **Una pareja un tanto extraña, pero… ¡Yo quería hacer con tanta ansiedad una historia SebasHina! Las historias que he leído de esta pareja es solo en inglés y no habían nada de romanticismo *¬¬ La única historia que me gustó fue de Gaara sirviéndole a Hinata pero da la casualidad que ya no siguió con sus capítulos TnT ¡Yo quería leer más!

Eeeeen fin, les contaré sobre este nuevo proyecto, (Es la primera vez que hago una historia Crossovers :3) Como les dije, leí todas la historias SebasHina que me aparecían en mi búsqueda, sin embargo, una que otra no hablaba de romanticismo y solo contenía un o cinco capítulos como máximo (Eso me molestaba *¬¬). Por esta razón haré una historia de amor lento, Sebastian solo le atrae el alma de Hinata mientras que esta solo esta con su mascará de ego y pensando en su venganza. Los primeros capítulos habrán varios Flash Backs de cómo fueron construyendo su relación de Amo-Mayordomo.

En el próximo capítulo les explicaré perfectamente cómo fue la muerte de la familia Hyuga y si se preguntan por ahí en su mente inocente que pasó con Neji, no se me espanten, él no está muerto, solo les diré eso :3

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, por el momento la dejaré en pausa… (No mientas SamMei que eso mismo dijiste con tu otra historia) o eso pienso yo xD

¡Me gustaría mushisimo unos Reviews onegai!

Son bienvenidas las recomendaciones y si tienen alguna duda no olviden preguntar.

No olviden pasar a leer mis otras historias como una Hinata fría e inexpresiva con un Akuma en su interior "Akuma No Satsujin" (GaaHina/SasuHina/NaruHina), de la música del violín y la música metal como Evanescence "Mis notas de amor" (SasuHina) y la que lleva romance y humor de un Hinata con ropas masculinas conquistando mujeres y Sasuke fastidiado de su presencia "No muere la esperanza" (SasuHina)

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño prologó.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Les ha hablado SamMeiTukusama y les desea muy buena suerte. (Sacado de Dross :3)


	2. Ese mayordomo recordando

_Ese mayordomo recordando._

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen si no a sus grandes autores.**

**Summary: **La rosa azul, mejor conocida como la rosa del olvido. Significa la confianza, reserva, armonía, afecto y fidelidad. Sin embargo, para Hinata su pasado surge y le atormenta, como una garra de muerte tan inquieta, que llora su sombra y pensamiento en un cruento y oscuro precipicio. Y hoy de la nada una sombra la acompaña, tendiéndole un manto cubriendo su rostro y helado cuerpo que es herido por sus recuerdos… Te has preguntado una vez… ¿Cómo es un demonio enamorado? Sebastian no lo sabía, hasta que la conoció a ella.

**Parejas:**

SebasHina **(Principal)**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

.

.

.

_Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frío, su vista perla estaba nublada y se abrazaba a sí misma para conseguir un poco de calidez en su cuerpo helado. Llevaban más de una hora caminado, perdidos entre ruinas rocosas que le lastimaban sus pies descalzos, su vestido era muy ligero que entraba la brisa por cualquier lugar y su acompañante solo seguía con sus pasos tranquilos y espalda recta mirando de frente. _

_Alzo su mirar y miró de reojo a su nuevo seguidor, que después de la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que vendió su alma a un demonio. Estaba asustada, jamás pensó que haría eso, ni siquiera le paso por su cabeza la idea de tener a un subordinado demonio que le sirviera cada vez que le pedía algo. La presencia noto su mirada directa y le regreso mirada con el ceño fruncido confundido. Hinata se sonrojo e hizo su rostro a un lado._

_-¿Le sucede algo?- Su voz era muy seductora, pero Hinata era apenas una niña que no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas._

_-N-na-nada.- Dificultosamente dijo.- So-solo ten-tengo frío…- Soltó un suspiró saliendo un humo muy tierno en sus labios rosas._

_-Fufú, ver su cuerpo temblando del frío le hace ver muy pequeña y frágil.- Dijo burlesco. Hinata se giró a él y le miró duramente, su máscara de ternura y vergüenza desapareció por aquel comentario._

_-Tres días y tres noches, llueve o truene, nieve o congele, estarás arrodillado avergonzándote por lo que acabas de decir, es una orden.- Sin más Hinata siguió caminando dejando atrás a un demonio vestido de mayordomo arrodillado balbuceando insultos a la pequeña de 10 años._

_-Que se puede hacer… es mi cena._

.

.

.

Hinata se llevó una mano en el mentón pensativa, mirando el suelo creyendo que de ahí saldrían las respuestas de lo que le acaban de decir. Alzó su mirar y se poso en la persona que se encontraba atrás de ella, la miraba penetrantemente con sus ojos escarlatas pero no le hizo efecto ese gesto. Regreso sus ojos perlas y sonrió cálidamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias mi Reina, pero no puedo aceptar tal cosa así, es mucho para mí y mi compañía.- Dijo gratamente.

-Hija mía, acéptalo como muestra de agradecimiento por tu trabajo en la compañía de hacer feliz a los niños y como mi guardián al mantener mi país seguro.- Trató de convencerla, sin embargo, Hinata negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

-Para nada, mi trabajo en sin lugar a dudas hacer feliz a todos los niños del mundo con Byakugan, no obstante, aunque no sea este mi lugar de nacimiento, lo protegeré hasta mi muerte.- Sonrió llevándose una sonrisa maternal de la Reina.

-Eres tan gentil Hinata, mi niña dulce y hermosa.- Alzó su mano enguantada en las mejillas de la dichosa y la acarició con un gesto maternal que sorprendió a la ojiperla.- Me hubiera gustado tener una hija como tú, pero como ves, ¡Tengo solo hijos varones y no puedo tener más!- Dicho lo último, se rio ligeramente tomándose como chiste lo que dijo. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa sintiendo la mirada amenazante de su mayordomo.- Sebastian.- El aludido miró a la anciana Reina.- Que seas el nuevo mayordomo de mi Hinata me sorprende, pero sé que la atenderás como alguna vez lo hiciste con mi niño Ciel. Cuídala por favor.- Sonrió con calidez mirando a Sebastian, este también sonrió pero falsamente.

-No se preocupe mi Reina, cuidaré de mi Joven ama, después de todo, soy el mayordomo de la familia Hyuga.- Hinata se volteó a él y le frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia pero… ¿Quién es Ciel?- Habló sorprendiendo a Sebastian y la Reina, el primero se puso serio y la segunda le siguió sonriendo.

-Ciel Phantomhive era uno de mis guardianes. El perro guardián de la Reina, líder de la familia Phantomhive y dueño de la compañía Funtom, era apenas un niño cuando sus padres…-Guardó un silenció tentador pero Hinata esperó pacientemente.- murieron…- Hinata agrandó sus ojos.- Bueno, él era un conde muy poderoso, además era muy serio y amaba a su país hasta su muerte, que por cierto murió muy joven…- La Reina se entristeció que bajo su mirar agotado.- Sebastian fue su mayordomo en sus años de vida, no le culpo que buscará otro amo al estar muerto mi Ciel.

-¿Y cómo murió Ciel?- Aunque ya sabía la respuesta quiso preguntar.- Era un guardián ¿no? ¿Murió por su deber?

-No mi niña.- Negó lentamente con su cabeza.- No se sabe cómo murió, ni donde, ni como, desapareció después de cierto incidente y no se volvió a ver más de él, mandaron una carta a mis manos diciendo que Ciel había muerto y que ahora su cuerpo está enterrado en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, no sabría decirte donde si deseas saberlo.- Dijo bebiendo una taza de té.

"_Y eso mismo me pasará a mi"_

Miró a su mayordomo después de ese pensamiento, este le sonreía con ansiedad recordando el alma del pequeño Ciel que le contaba su Reina. Frunció el ceño volteando su rostro, Ciel y ella tenían cierto parecido, sí ese niño había hecho un contrato con Sebastian entonces eso significa que él fue el anterior amo que le dio su nombre, además de que llevó a cabo su deseo de venganza ante los asesinos de sus padres.

Se ahogó un suspiro tentador, era demasiada información, la Reina la había invitado para darle cierta información de un problema que la tiene angustiada y preocupada, no la había llamado para hablarle de sus padres y su asesinato. Sin embargo, hablar de Ciel le hizo ver una persona tan similar a ella, que desea venganza y justicia por la muerte de sus familiares. Aun se preguntaba… ¿Cómo un niño puede pensar en eso? Esa pregunta se desechó cuando se recordó con tan solo 10 años llorando entre las cuevas subterráneas de un lugar desconocido, torturándola día a día y poniendo un sello de pertenencia como un animal.

Si se detenía pensar, había una deducción de que Ciel también haya sido torturado como ella y por eso mataron a sus padres… no, eso no era, según dijo la Reina, la familia Phantomhive era una de las familias nobles más poderosas de todas, eran como rosas que no podían ser tocadas por cualquiera… como ella, por esa razón los asesinaron y se llevaron al pequeño para venderlo en los mercados negros como su situación. Probablemente sea eso.

Que no hayan encontrado el cuerpo del conde, ni siquiera como murió le dio curiosidad y se imaginó a ella en el futuro cuando cumplan su contrató. Sebastian al igual que él, la llevaría en un lugar desconocido, quizás en un lugar que el mismo conozca y que solo lo usa para comer y deleitar su cena. Después de días, su cuerpo se mantendrá así en ese lugar y lo tendría como trofeo como un alma que siempre quiso alcanzar y que tardo más de 4 años queriendo consumirla… Sebastian puede hasta ser más perverso que cualquier demonio.

-Mi Reina, creo que es mejor retirarnos, mi mansión ha estado sola durante horas y necesito llegar a firmar unos documentos de suma importancia. Si me disculpa, debo retirarme, gracias por el deleite té de hiervas traídas desde Japón. Hasta luego, mi Reina.- Dio una reverencia profunda y salió de allí huyendo de la mirada maternal de la anciana.

Sebastian la siguió de cerca sonriendo ligeramente después de la información sorpresiva de su antiguo amo, su espalda se veía tensa y cuando caminaba huía de su sombra, ya que por supuesto, él se había convertido en su sombra desde hace 6 años. Rio un poco llevándose la atención de su ama dejando de caminar y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Joven ama, ¿Acoso me teme por la noticia de mi anterior amo?- Su voz burlesca hizo calmar a Hinata, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas actitudes de mala costumbre de su mayordomo-demonio.

-¿Me ves temblar Sebastian?- Contesto orgullosa.

-No, no obstante… la veo tensa y… muy nerviosa.- Se acercó a ella rozando su aliento en la oreja de Hinata, la dichosa no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo quieta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sebastian agrandó su sonrisa, eso era lo que le gustaba de su Joven ama. Ella nunca caía en su cantó de demonio.

-Ten tu límite, recuerda, soy tu amo y tú… mi perro.- Lo último lo dijo con burla. Sebastian frunció el ceño por su cambió de humor.

Hinata se volteó y camino decididamente ignorando a Sebastian, el último sonrió con resignación y la siguió de cerca.

.

.

.

_Llevó su pequeña mano en los rosales azules, tocando sus pétalos brillantes en donde caían gotas por la lluvia que comenzó hace una semana. Sonrió con ternura y con mucho cuidado arrancó la rosa azul observando sus espinas, miró esas puntas largas que con delicadeza toco sin sacarse una herida ni gota de sangre. Siguió sonriendo y corrió hasta la mansión donde vivían._

_Entre su recorrido tuvo que recogerse la falda para no estorbarle en los pies y caer al suelo. Esos vestidos victorianos eran muy raros y incomodos, extrañaba sus kimonos hechos exclusivamente para ella, de la tela más costosa de Japón y sin lugar a dudas, los senderos montañosos que te daban una tranquilidad y paz profunda. Sin embargo, sus padres tenían que viajar a este lugar para resolver varios asuntos de la empresa, solo eran unos días le decía su madre cuando ya quería volver a casa para jugar con su primo que se encontraba allá._

_Miró los pasillos sin dejar de correr, buscando con la mirada perla a su querida madre, abrió la puerta más grande, dándole paso a la sala de "amigos" como siempre le llamaba ella cuando sus padres guiaban a una persona seguramente amistosa allí para hablar de cosas de amigos. Entró cuidadosamente llevando la rosa azul detrás de su espalda para que no la vean, sacó su cabeza sonriendo traviesamente y salió cerrando la puerta en silenció. Con pasos silenciosos, se encaminó a los sillones viendo la cabellera azulina de su madre. Sonrió hasta las orejas y brincó hasta ponerse frente a ella entregándole la rosa con los ojos cerrados, se mantuvo así sin ninguna acción de su madre. Abrió los ojos extrañada, y todo paso como cámara lenta._

_La rosa que sostenía en sus manos caía lentamente de sus manos, toco el suelo hasta romper todos sus pétalos azules brillosos, gotas saladas caían hasta el suelo mojando la rosa, sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, se mordía los labios hasta sacarse sangre y alzar su mano para tocar el rostro pálido de su madre. Sonrió con calidez pero sin dejar de salir lágrimas en sus ojos. A lado del cuerpo, se encontraba un pequeño bulto recargado en ella y también toco sus cabellos castaños._

_-M-mamá… Hanabi-chan…- Su voz era temblorosa que apenas era un susurro.- V-vamos… despierten… no es hora de dormir… Mamá, Hanabi-chan es hora de despertar…- Sacudió ligeramente sus cuerpos.- Mamá… Hanabi-chan… no me dejen…- Bajó su rostro sollozando en silenció._

_-Vaya, vaya… Una chica Hyuga viva. ¿Deberíamos matarla también?- Un idioma desconocido para ella le hizo encogerse de miedo. Alzó sus brazos protegiendo los cuerpos inertes de su madre e hermana del peligro. Esto le resulto gracioso al agresor.- ¿Por qué las proteges? Ellas ya están muertas._

_-¡Déjame sola!- Gritó apretando sus puños._

_-¡Qué gracioso!- Le contestó con burla sonriendo de lado.- Eres una niña tonta, no entiendo nada de tu idioma. Dios me mandó aquí para hacerle un recado, el solo puede quitarles la vida a las personas y yo como su mensajero le ayude a su cometido. Toda tu familia está muerta por mí y este bebe… - Sacando el arma, apuntó al pequeño y tembloroso de la heredera que lucía asustada- Y con esto ahora quitaré la tuya…- Sonriendo de lado, estaba apuntó de dispararle pero un ruido le atrajo.- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Se volteó dándole la espalda._

_Hinata alzó su rostro pensando en algo con que golpearle, miró a su madre, si tan solo estuviese viva ella tendría la respuesta, bajo su mirar perla hasta posarse en las manos pálidas de su querida madre, tenía en sus manos aferrada una pistola pequeña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el arma con sus dos manos extendiéndolos apuntando su espalda masculina, con sus manos temblorosas y ojos lagrimosos, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cerrando los ojos disparando el arma._

_El inglés se cayó por la potencia del arma y el dolor, Hinata cayó sentada por la fuerza que le causo. Sin dejar de temblar vio como el cuerpo del hombre se retorcía del dolor y se levantó rápidamente, se mantuvo detrás de él y este se acostó para verle el rostro. Tenía la frente arrugada molesta mirándola con odio. Hinata asustada, le disparó de nuevo en el pecho cerrando los ojos, una y otra vez se escuchaban ese ruido espantoso que salía del arma hasta dejarla sin carga. Miró al hombre y se echó para atrás llevándose una mano en sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, tenía disparos en su pecho y parte de su cabeza._

_-Y-yo… no… n-no que-quería…- Tembló y gritó fuertemente por el dolor. Escucho unos pasos escandalosos acercándose a ella y deteniéndose en el cuerpo del asesino de su familia. Se situó frente a ella y le dio un golpe en su mejilla tan fuerte que le hizo voltear su rostro._

_-¡Hija de perra!- La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió rudamente, alzó su mano con la intención de darle otro golpe pero fue detenido por una mano tomándolo de la muñeca._

_-Suéltala.- Demandó con su rostro serio. Hinata alzó su rostro adolorido y miró a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Era un chico muy apuesto, con su cabello rubio claro un poco largo escondiendo sus ojos color lavanda que lo hacían resaltar con sus mechones. De un solo jalón del brazo, alejó de ella al "hombre violento" y se arrodillo.- Niña… No tienes por qué estar aquí.- Dijo en japonés con indiferencia. Hinata le miró pero sin dejar de llorar, se llevó sus pequeñas manos en sus ojos y los tallo sollozando.- Hey, no llores.- Gruño molesto asustando más a la pequeña.- Tsk, que molesta.- Le extendió un pañuelo limpiando rudamente sus mejillas. Hinata se sorprendió dejando que el extraño lo haga, sus ojos brillaban y veían en el algo… un nuevo salvador._

_-¡Michel, deja de consentir a esa mocosa! ¡El mató a David!- Gritó un hombre asustando a la peliazul._

_El aludido le miró de lado por asustar a la pequeña ojiperla, su rostro estaba serio y había penumbra en su frente. Eso basto para que el "hombre violento" se callara. Regresó su rostro de nuevo y le entregó el pañuelo en sus pequeñas manos blancas, le acarició levemente la cabeza y se levantó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones blancos de vestir. Caminó hasta ver los cadáveres de las mujeres Hyuga e hizo a un lado su rostro. Hinata lo volteó también y se encontró con el cabello largo castaño de su padre en el suelo lleno de sangre. Ahogó un gritó llenándose de nuevo sus ojos con lágrimas._

_-Que lastima por la pequeña…- Dijo en u susurro, volviendo su idioma desconocido según la peliazul.- Estar sola sin sus padres ni hermanos…- Bajo su mirada viendo la sangre, se arrodillo hasta tomar algo con sus manos y enseñárselo ya de pie a Hinata a lo lejos. La última se sorprendió, al ver la rosa azul con gotas en sus pétalos de un color rojo._

_-Mi rosa azul…-Murmuro._

_-¿Esto es tuyo?- Volvió al japonés. Hinata asintió lentamente.- ¿Sebes que significa la rosa azul?- Le preguntó acercándose de nuevo hacia ella. Hinata volvió a asentir.- Siempre quise saber que es… ¿Me puedes decir niña de ojos luna?- Acercando la rosa cerca de su rostro la miró._

_-Si-significa la… la confianza… reserva… armonía… afecto y-y… fidelidad.- Le respondió._

_-Vaya, que hermoso…- Volvió con la rosa mirando su color azul con curiosidad._

_-Tam-tam-también se le cono-conoce co-como la rosa del olvido…- Dijo captando la atención del ojilavanda._

_-Entonces sí que la vas a necesitar.- Le entregó la rosa en sus manos y observo como la peliazul bajaba su rostro triste.- ¿Qué haremos contigo?...- Murmuró diciéndose a sí mismo que haría con la pequeña._

_-Si me permite señor, mandarla al mercado negro sería buena idea…_

_-Ni loco dejaré a la niña ahí.- Se levantó ofendido ante la recomendación de su compañero. Hinata veía a los dos hombrees pelearse, sin embargo, no entendía de lo que discutían._

_-Tampoco necesitamos a una testigo, ya vio nuestros rostros, es dejarla en el mercado negro o… matarla._

_-No.-Negó firmemente.- Es una niña._

_-Señor, por favor… si no el jefe se enterará y el mismo la matará…- El chico lo miró a sus ojos lavandas._

_Michel lo pensó, dejarla en el mercado negro era un suicidio, podrían matarla y vender sus órganos o quizá venderla al más alto pastor. Miró de reojo a la pequeña Hyuga, esta estaba viendo el suelo con sus pesares más bajos de lo que pensaba. Si le hubieran informado que habían niños de por medio no habría afirmado la misión, mucho menos al ver niña tan delicada y tierna como la niña de ojos como luna. Que se enterase su jefe que la dejo ir o no la haya matado sería un grave problema. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le dijo al oído._

_-Te enviaré a un lugar muy oscuro, muy malo y feo, por favor siempre recuerda, cuando acabe todo esto… iré por ti y veremos un campo de rosas azules en el atardecer… solo espera por mi.- Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la heredera Hyuga. La pequeña se llevó una mano en la mejilla recordando los labios del hombre llamado Michel, tan cálidos y ardientes cuando toco su mejilla suave y blanca transformándose en rosa._

_¿Cuándo acabara que? No entendía del todo aquello, ¿Se avecina una guerra? ¿O quizá cuándo acabará con algo que ya tiene empezado? Ahora no lo sabía… sin embargo… eso no importaba. Le había prometido ir por ella en ese lugar espantoso que describió, no tenía dudas, estaba teniendo una nueva esperanza con la persona que le daba la espalda caminando a la salida. Se levantó siguiéndole de atrás tomando su mano sorprendiendo a Michel, este correspondió el gesto apretando su pequeña mano que en ella tenía aferrada una rosa azul…_

_Ya no importaba nada más… ella seguiría viviendo y a lado de su nuevo amado… Michel Vrooman._

.

.

.

-¿Michel Vrooman?- El mayordomo preguntó con el ceño fruncido, demasiado extrañado por como su ama daba el nombre de un chico en sus labios rosados. Ella nunca nombraba a un hombre, y menos con ese interés en sus ojos y la manera en que lo dijo le dio curiosidad. Su Joven ama no era de ese tipo de personas que pensaban en el amor cuando estaban a punto de morir en cualquier momento, sin embargo, le molesto cuando pensó en dejar a lado su venganza por un hombre, si es así, lo mataría por haberle arruinado su cena.- ¿Desea encontrarse con él? O… ¿Dejará su venganza por ese hombre?

Hinata que estaba bebiendo una taza de té, lo miró de reojo con seriedad y bajo la taza. Cerró los ojos limpiándose sus labios con su servilleta y le dijo.

-Sebastian, ¿Crees que por alguien como él dejaré mi venganza?- Le preguntó mirándole entrecerrando los ojos.- Estas equivocado, ese hombre lo recuerdo cuando era niña, él fue uno de los hombres que colaboró en la muerte de mi familia y si lo nombré es para que lo investigues a fondo.- Dijo volteando su rostro.

Sebastian sonrió satisfecho, esa era su Joven ama que conocía.

-Disculpe mi falta de confianza Joven ama.- Dijo.

-Después pensaré en un castigo apropiado para ti. Ahora retírate, estaré en mi oficina cuando algo se necesite.- Se levantó de su asiento con los ojos cerrados, dejando a un Sebastian mirándole de reojo como caminaba a su oficina tranquilamente con ese vestido color verde con su esponjosa falda y corsé mostrando su pequeña cintura y anchas caderas. A su Joven ama no le gustaba enseñar mucho su cuerpo, por eso siempre llevaba vestidos de manga larga. Sin embargo, en su cuello, siempre llevaba una gargantilla escondiendo su marca de contrato, recordaba esos días en los que ella le dejaba ver esa marca que se veía tan excitante en su cuello blanco y más cuando esta le daba una orden con ese rostro de frialdad y seriedad quitándose rudamente ese collar dejándolo caer.

Miró a su alrededor y se detuvo a la servidumbre de la mansión, una chica de cabello castaña con moños graciosos y ojos marrones mirando el suelo sonrojada, otra con el cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas con los ojos color verde azulado. Las miró con su sonrisa falsa cerrando sus ojos y solo la de castaña se sonrojo, la rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tenten, Temari, por favor recojan la mesa. Estaré en la biblioteca por un encargo de mi Joven ama. Por cierto… no rompan nada.- No dijo nada más, solo se dirigió a los pasillos. Temari bufó cansada con su mano en la cintura y Tenten tenía sus manos arriba del pecho sonrojada por como el demonio le llamo tan seductoramente.

-Sí Sebastian-san.- Susurró Tenten soñadora.- Sebastian-san tan lindo…

-Idiota.- Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza rompiendo sus sueños de un beso apasionado.- Sebastian no es ese tipo de hombre Tenten, aleja esos sueños para nada santos de tu mente que no sucederá.- Le sermoneó alejándose de ella.- Para él solo existe en su mundo nuestra Joven ama.- Al nombrar a Hinata, su mirada se suavizo sonriendo levemente. Tenten también hizo lo mismo.- ¡Y cómo no! Ella es tan linda y tierna con nosotros a pesar de nuestros errores y estupidez… ¡Que envidia! Sebastian siempre esta con ella como su sombra y nos deja acercársele.

-Temari, ¿Estas celosa?- Preguntó Tenten con un sonrojo evidente, Temari se sonrojo hasta las orejas y gruño a lo bajo negando.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿De esa lagartija?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no estoy celosa!- Gritó agarrando con fuerza los platos de porcelana y rompiéndolos en pedazos.- MI-ER-DA.- Dijo con su rostro horrorizado.- Sebastian nos matará…

-Esto… yo mejor voy a dejar las tazas de mi Joven ama a la cocina. Suerte con Sebastian-san Temari.- Dijo poniéndose a caminar rápidamente.

-Estoy muerta.- Dijo cuando escucho los pasos firmes del mayordomo de su ama caminar rápidamente hacia ella.

Sebastian le miró y suspiró cansado. ¿Qué haría con esas sirvientas tan torpes?

.

.

.

_Miró la mansión donde vivieron su familia y ella. Tal como estaba se encontraba, tan polvorosa pero tan hermosa adentro a pesar de la gran mancha de sangre seca que se encontraba en la alfombra. Recordó a su madre y hermana en el sillón enorme y a su padre en el suelo sangrando en su cabeza. No lloraba, si no por dentro y se veía en sus ojos perlas que estaban oscuros por sus fleco azulado. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, sus uñas largas le cortaban su piel suave y blanca llenándola de un color rojizo. Sintió a alguien tomarla por el hombro, giró su cabeza y vio a su mayordomo. Se encontraba sereno pero a la vez sorprendido ¿Por qué? ¿Quizás pensó que lloraba? Que ingenuo… sus lágrimas se secaron hace 2 años._

_-Y-yo…- Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.- M-mis lágr-lágrimas se se-secaron hace mu-mucho tiempo.- Aclaró desviando su mirada perla. El demonio se alegó de ella pensando en cómo limpiara esa mansión, era más grande que la mansión de su antiguo Joven amo.- De-demonio-san.- Dijo captando la atención de él._

_-¿Sí?- Le preguntó mirándole con el rostro ladeado._

_-¿Có-como se lla-lama?- Preguntó mirándole de nuevo y jalando la punta de su gran saco. Este sonrió y se arrodillo frente a ella, se llevó una mano en su pecho y le dijo._

_-Como usted quiera llamarme.- Le sonrió haciendo a la ojiperla fruncir el ceño._

_-D-debes tener un nom-nombre.- Le exigió.- Antes de mí debi-debiste de te-tener uno, alguien te dio su a-alma y te dio un nombre. ¿C-cuál es?- El cómo lo dijo sorprendió de sobremanera y como jalaba su flequillo regañándole y exigiéndole su nombre anterior._

_-Sí me permite, yo no puedo-_

_-Dilo, es una orden.- Ya no le estaba gustando la palabra "Es una orden". Suspiró cansado y respondió._

_-Sebastian Michaelis. Ese era mi anterior nombre que mi antiguo amo me dio.- Le dijo. Hinata le soltó y le miró. Le dedicó una sonrisa tan llena de dulzura y ternura que lo disloco un poco. Él no se merecía ese tipo de sonrisas puras._

_-Qué lin-lindo nombre… Digno para un perro.- Dijo sonriendo cerrando sus ojos con felicidad. El dichoso demonio sonrió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué acaso ese nombre siempre será para un perro?- D-de ahora en ade-adelante te llamaras así. Sebastian Michaelis, sirve-sírveme hasta la muerte, es una orden.-Dijo enseñándole la marca del contrato. Sebastian sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron de un color rosa brillante. Bajo su cabeza haciéndole una reverencia._

_-Yes My Fair Lady._

_No tenían por qué preguntar por qué le ha llamado así. Simplemente la vio en un futuro, como su ama, la más hermosa ama que ha tenido, con su sonrisa tierna y dulce, su alma tan pura e inocente que desea sangre esparcida en el suelo, como una vez así le paso a su familia. Era una Fair Lady, hecha y derecha que cuando sea una mujer de edad adulta o adolescente… será la más bella de toda Londres._

_Sonrió satisfecho. Esta era el alma que tanto ha deseado comer._

.

.

.

Miró los rosales azules, sus ojos no quitaban su vista de ese color tan hermoso que pensó que sería su perdida. Gracias a esa rosa, ella estaba ahí, gracias a ese color azul, ha podido olvidar un poco del odio en contra de los asesinos de sus padres. A la vez odiaba esa rosa, si la odiaba, porque aún no la ha ayudado a olvidar la muerte de sus padres. Se mantenía en su cabeza una y otra vez el recuerdo de sus cuerpos, el recuerdo de como mato a aquel hombre que merecía más que eso. Apretó su mandíbula, estaba furiosa por aquellos hombres.

Llevo su mano a una rosa, brillaba con tal intensidad que le atrajo. La toco en sus pétalos, deleitándose de su suavidad y color azulino, su mano descendió en su tallo, tocando con mucho cuidado las espinas, tocando sus puntas sin tener una gota de sangre. Recordó cuando su madre le dijo que era buena con la jardinería, al igual que ella y por esa razón ella estaba encargada de los rosales.

Su casa estaba incondicionalmente llena de rosas exóticas, de las más comunes a las más extrañas. Como la rosa que tenía en sus manos. Cada parte de la mansión se dividía por aéreas donde se instalaban las rosas de todos los colores hermosos que cualquiera puede o quisiera ver. Otra parte son las hierbas medicinales y comestibles, de ahí sale el té que toma todos los días. Su mansión era conocida por su alto contenido de hierbas medicinales y por las diferentes plantas que tenía, además de un hermoso laberinto adornado con rosas azulinas. Ese color la representaba a ella, y a su mansión digan lo que digan.

Escucho unos pasos tras de ella. No se dio la vuelta para saber quién es. Después de todo, sus sirvientes juraron protegerla y serle fiel hasta la muerte.

Esa era la condición para estar a su lado.

-Joven ama.- Su voz era rasposa y madura, muy diferente a la de su mayordomo.- He encontrado los documentos que me ha pedido.- Hinata no se volteó a verlo, solo situó su mirada perlada al cielo, abrazándose a sí misma.

¿Cuándo fue que el cielo se puso negro?

Llovería, y sus rosales proclamaban alimento.

-Ya era hora.- No lo dijo por los documentos, sino por el cambio del tiempo. Pero si su sirviente se ha confundido, era asunto de él, sin embargo… él nunca en su vida se ha equivocado o se mostraba confusión.- Te veo en mi despacho.- Caminó y esperó que su sirviente camine a su lado. El dichoso se sintió alagado y lo hizo. La miraba de reojo, con sus ojos negros como la oscuridad, la penumbra en la que se había adentrado con su alma en juego.

Caminaron en silencio. Uno por su lado y el cómo parte de su servidumbre, abría las puertas en las que adentraba y se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. Aparte, él siempre la trataba con respeto y como buen caballero. Llegaron a una puerta enorme, que con delicadeza y sin nada de fuerza abrió su sirviente.

Se adentró al despacho y se sentó con delicadeza, tomando su falda larga color verde para poder sentarse bien. Miró a su sirviente, a su sombra, a su fiel perro. No Sebastian, sino otro.

-Joven ama, aquí están los documentos que me pidió.- Le dijo acercándose a ella, extendiendo con sus manos enguantadas los documentos que para ella, eran de suma importancia.

-Gracias.- Contestó tomando los papeles.- Está a punto de llover, me gustaría mucho que la lluvia no arrebatara con mis plantas y más mis rosales. ¿Podrías encargarte de eso?- Aunque ella era la ama y daba las órdenes, ella siempre tenía en cuenta la opinión de sus sirvientes, no los obligaba a hacer algo que no querían… a menos que sea algo grave.

-Como usted desee, Joven ama.- Musitó con cortesía.- Sebastian-san debe de estar muy ocupado para que mi Joven ama no se lo ordene.

-Sebastian es un imbécil, él tiene prohibido tocar mis rosales.- Dijo mirando los documentos uno por uno.- Quien sabe que puede hacer si se acerca a mis rosales, puede ponerles acido, ¡Hasta quemarlas!- Exclamó gruñendo.

-Joven ama, Sebastian siempre fue perfecto en todo, ¿Cómo cree que va a quemarle sus rosales o ponerles acido para verla enojada?- Preguntó llevándose una mano en su mentón.

-En el mundo, todos jugamos en el gato y el ratón. Yo soy el gato y Sebastián el perro, aquí no hay ratón entre nosotros… pero el gato y el perro son enemigos, juegan a destruirse el uno y el otro. Admito que me gusta molestar a Sebastian, al igual que el a mí… y si él se atreve a tocar mis rosales… habrá sangre perruna en la mansión.- Entrecerró los ojos pensando en un Sebastian en el suelo tirado con su pie en su cabeza.

Su sirviente meneó su cabeza rendido.

-Son como niños…- Susurro. Miró a su Joven ama, tan perdida en aquellas hojas, con su mano recargaba su cabeza ladeada y con sus ojos entrecerrados mirando abajo dejando ver sus largas pestañas, su cabello azulino estaba atado a una cebolla, pero caían dos mechones de lado a lado y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes fuera del agarre. Descendió por su cuello, tenía una gargantilla de encaje negro que le escondía todo su níveo cuello blanco, colgaba una rosa azul junto con unas pequeñas cadenitas negras.

Se escucharon leves toque en la puerta. Hinata, sin alzar el mirar perla, dio pase a aquella persona. Sebastian entró lentamente y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su Joven ama…. Con tanto amor. Frunció el ceño.

-Joven ama, he terminado con la orden que se me impuso.- Dijo caminado con algo de rapidez poniéndose a lado de su ama. Hinata solo asintió.- La información de Michel Vrooman, no existe.- Eso le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó cohibida.

-No existe un tal Michel Vrooman.- Repitió serio.- Su nombre no está en los expedientes de la biblioteca, además, tampoco lo está entre los expedientes de la policía o en el reino. Es un hombre que nunca nació.- Hinata bajo su mirar, sus ojos temblaban, llenos de tanta confusión y mal presentimiento.

-No pude ser…

¿Quién era entonces ese hombre que le dio una nueva esperanza? ¿Era acaso un hombre que escondía su identidad? No lo sabía, estaba confundida, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Dejo los documentos a un lado. Se llevó una mano en su sien masajeándolo, estaba cabreada, muy cabreada. ¡No podía creer que aun soñaba con un hombre que nunca existió! ¡Que seguía pensando en el cómo algo difícil de alcanzar! Era inaudito, no podía vivir engañándose… tenía que mover sus piezas si no se le escapará de sus manos. Pero… no sabía que movimiento hacer.

-Espero órdenes.- Exigió Sebastian seriamente, su mirar escarlata estaba en ella, traspasándola, esperando una orden que lo obligue a acabar con todo lo que empezó.

Su mirar perla tembló… abrió los ojos en par.

_-¿A quién crees que sería mejor venderla?- La voz del amigo de su amado, estaba frente a ella, con su mejor pose de piernas cruzadas, mirándole con cierta indiferencia y recelo. Sabía que aquel hombre era de gustos diferentes… había escuchado de él por su padre, aquel hombre era francés y había hecho negocios con su padre y la compañía. Al parecer este los había traicionado._

_Ella lo recordaba perfectamente, su cabello negro, largo amarrado en una coleta en lo alto y sus ojos azules asqueados de la pequeña niña que se encontraba en los brazos de Michel. Fingía estar dormida, no quería que el ojilavanda se dé cuenta de su desvelo y molestarlo, pero estaba atenta ante lo que hablaban aquellos dos. Como aquel hombre hablaba con femeninamente, agarraba sus mechones negros y miraba con amor a el Vrooman. Hablaban de negocios, de los asesinatos que habían cometido… hasta hablaron de sus padres… eso le hizo fruncir el ceño discretamente. Pero ahora, cambiaron el tema._

_Michel se removió, tocando los cortos cabellos azulinos de su compañera, suave al tacto que le hizo suspirar. Le miró con ternura tocando ahora su rostro y sus labios. Miró a su amigo y observo como miraba con odio a la pequeña niña inocente._

_-No lo sé… quizás al que se interese en ella._

_-¿Quién se interesaría por una basura como ella?- Su voz era amenazante, miró con sus ojos lavandas lo azules con reproche y el poseedor de los segundos bufó mirando otra parte._

_-Nicolás, por favor, ella es una niña.- Dijo sin dejar de tocar esos mechones azulinos. El tal Nicolás lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-A Nicolás Regnault no se le contradice cuando se trata de basura.- Reclamó haciendo una expresión graciosa._

_Michel negó con su cabeza._

_-No podrás verla Nicolás… pero yo sí puedo ver dentro de ella a un diamante en bruto… o una hermosa rosa azul._

_Nicolás bufó enojado cruzándose de brazos._

"_Nicolás Regnault…"_

Hinata lo entendió, ese hombre de gustos masculinos era amigo de Michel, hasta estaba interesado en el con lo que recordaba, como se acercaba de manera coqueta y le tocaba los hombros discretamente para seducirlo… Nicolás Regnault era un pintor reconocido en Francia que se hacía cargo de una compañía de dulces con su hermano mayor…

-Sebastian, espero que esto no sea difícil para ti…- Se miró las uñas tranquila. Sebastian frunció el ceño sonriendo.

-Sabe Joven ama que yo nunca le fallaría en nada y que cumpliría cualquier orden que disponga.- Sebastian sonrió, su compañero se cruzó de brazos negando con su cabeza. ¿Tan falso se veía? Hasta Hinata suspiró con resignación.

-Investiga sobre Nicolás Regnault, entre la biblioteca podría estar. Mi padre siempre investigaba a sus futuros socios y llegaba a una investigación profunda. De seguro debe de estar ahí.- Regresó a ver a los documentos en su mesa.- Trae ante mí esos documentos.- Sebastian asintió.

-Ya sabía que MI Joven ama no se quedaría atrás.- La voz de su compañero lo hizo voltear sonriéndole con falsedad.

-Al menos MI Joven ama me ha encargado algo que yo puedo hacer perfectamente.- Contestó caminando hacía la salida.

-Hmp, debe de estar ya lloviendo, los rosales y plantas de MI Joven ama debe de estar hambrientas, debo de encargarme de ellas porque me lo Ordeno.- Puntualizo la palabra "Ordeno". Sebastian se detuvo mirando con un poco de amenaza a su compañero, este le sonreía con victoria. Hinata, que se mantenía al tanto de la pelea, sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de su mayordomo al encargar sus rosales a otra persona que no sea él.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

-Itachi, cuando termines, llama a los demás que quiero darles una noticia.- Se levantó de su asiento y caminó ignorando a su servidumbre en el despacho.

Sebastian la siguió de cerca hasta llevarla a su habitación, a ojos de Itachi que fruncía el ceño enojado y ofendido al ver como tocaba su hombro discretamente.

Eso era el colmo.

.

.

.

_-¿Sirvientes?- Su voz de niña, llena de inocencia desconcertó a Sebastian que tenía su ropa mojada de té y su cabello lleno de merengue._

_Asintió levemente, Hinata volvió a sentarse de con interés mirando con sus ojos agrandados y llenos de pureza a los de Sebastian. Este solo se llevó sus mechones negros con merengue atrás de su oreja, mostrando su amplia frente pálida._

_Hace unos momentos atrás, Hinata había pedido un té dé jazmines y una tarta de fresas que siempre su madre le hacía. Sebastian no sabía los gustos culinarios de su Joven ama, además, el nunca sentiría el sabor de un pastel o una comida. Siempre ponía los ingredientes con mucha delicadeza y más que nada, como sus amos les gustaban las cantidades de azúcar y acido… sin embargo… el té y la tarta no le salió como esperaba._

_Su Joven ama cuando probo el pedazo de pastel, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se tragaba dificultosamente esa pequeña porción que llevó a su boca. Frunció el ceño cuando lo miraba con disgusto y amenaza. De un solo movimiento, aventó la tarta completa y se dirigía a él sin pensarlo, solo sintió algo grumoso en su cabello y su rostro._

_Lo siguiente y peor fue que cuando Hinata le dio un pequeño trago a su té, esta lo escupía ruidosamente y cerraba los ojos limpiando sus labios aun con la taza en la mano. Le hizo unas señas para que se acerque, Sebastian se hacía a entender que no sabía lo que indicaba, hasta que su voz potente le hizo congelarse. El con un tanto de inseguridad, se inclinó a ella y se estremeció al sentir sus pequeños labios en su oreja… pero llegó su castigo. El líquido del té se hizo presente en su cabeza y caía sobre sus hombros mojando su traje. Su expresión debió de ser para pintura, ya que sentir de nuevo después de tantos años ese líquido caliente le hizo despertar sus sentidos, más no se movió de su lugar._

_Ella estaba apuntó de retirarse por su cena arruinada, diciendo que lo dejaría más hambrienta de lo que estaba en aquel calabozo subterráneo y que debería de darse cuenta de cómo estaba echa huesos. No obstante, él quería sacar a fondo un tema que tenía hace tiempo pensado, ahora mismo ella se encontraba sentada y atenta ante lo que diría, con su pequeño vestido azul y su gargantilla de encaje negro en el cuello cubriendo su marca del contrato_

_-He pensado que quizá esta mansión necesite sirvientes.- Habló con su voz aterciopelada._

_Hinata se recargo en la silla y suspiró._

_-¿Qué tipo de sirvientes?- Preguntó de nuevo.- He pensado que aquí tu eres el único que puede hacerse cargo de toda la mansión. No necesito sirvientes._

_-Pero Joven ama, ¿Qué pasaría si atacasen la mansión y yo no me encuentre con usted?- Su voz estaba llena de preocupación falsa, Hinata frunció el ceño._

_-¿Acaso piensas abandonarme?- Esa pregunta lo sorprendió que no pudo evitar abrir sus labios un poco.- No me sorprendería, después de todo, eres un demonio.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia._

_-No pienso abandonarla Joven ama, su alma es tan apetecible que no dudaría en comerme un alma sucia para calmar esa hambre por usted…- Se acercó a ella soplando su oído con sensualidad. Podía ser una niña de 12 años, pero su tentación de hacer caer a su ama en su canto lo incitaba a seducirla. Más sin embargo, ella nunca caí en sus redes._

_-Lo suponía.- Rodó sus ojos.- Pero, pienso que tratas de hacerme morir rápido, la comida apesta y las noches no me dejan dormir de tantos gritos de los maleantes que intentan invadir mi mansión._

_Sebastian suspiró rendido._

_-Pensaba tal vez que no escuchaba esos ruidos…_

_-Los escucho demonio idiota. Si vuelvo a escuchar esos gritos, el que gritará aquí serás tú.- Amenazó con su mirar perla entrecerrado. Sebastian tragó saliva. Esa pequeña era más cruel y más despiadada que su antiguo Joven amo._

_-El punto es Joven ama… mientras más sirvientes tenga… más ayudantes en su venganza tendrá…- Intentó persuadirla, llenarla de ideas para que cumpla su venganza… como ahora que se encontraba decidida.- Podrían ayudar mucho entre las tareas hogareñas, cuidarían de su mansión y serian de gran ayuda para usted.- Sonrió._

_Hinata lo pensó._

_Tenía razón el demonio, ella necesitaba a sicarios que le ayudasen con los maleantes que desean con todo la mansión… la idea no era tan mala, además, se sentía sola mansión y necesitaba a gente que le ayude con las tareas del hogar. Deseaba a sirvientas, cocineros, jardineros y mensajeros… Sebastian era el único que la ayudaba con todo, no dudaba que su mayordomo no se tensara y que pudiera con todos los pesos de la mansión y su venganza, pero él no podía protegerla sin que la ataquen y se dé cuenta de su peligro._

_Ella necesitaba aliados, personas que le sean fiel y nunca le traicionen, como un contrato, casi igual que al de Sebastian… solo que sin demonios y como recompensa un alma… pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella era el demonio entre sus futuros sirvientes y desearía sus vidas por la de ella._

_Que despiadada era._

_-Tráeme a los mejores… es una orden.- Ordeno levantándose de su asiento. Sebastian sonrió al ver a su ama caminando a su habitación._

_Tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que escoger._

.

.

.

Su mirar perla se posó en todos, sirvientas, cocinero, jardinero, mensajero y sus tres mayordomos. Todos rectos, esperando una orden, su sirvienta Tenten estaba sonrojada, Temari solo estaba con su mirar recto y decidido, su cocinero Kankuro esta cruzado de brazos con un palillo en sus labios masticándolo, Shino su jardinero estaba lleno hojas en su cabello y con una gran capucha escondiendo su rostro, llevaba unos lentes negros que los arreglo en la punta de su nariz con sus dedos, Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos, pero estos estaban caídos por ir y venir dejando mensajes importantes a la compañía y socios, ni hablar de su antiguo mayordomo… Kakashi Hatake, este estaba leyendo su libro Icha-Icha sin despejar sus ojos en él. Itachi estaba recto, a lado de Sebastian mirándose con rivalidad.

Suspiró rendida.

-Los mandé a llamar para darles una noticia.- Dijo entrecruzándose las piernas.- Itachi se tomó la molestia de hacerme ese favor de anunciarles.

Todos miraron a Itachi con algo de celos y ese sonreía gustoso.

-Es un honor para mí, Joven ama.- Dijo el ojinegro.

-Tsk, presumido.- Hablaron en unísono Temari y Kankuro.

Hinata, meneando levemente su cabeza, prosiguió con el relato.

-Sebastian y yo estaremos fuera.- Hinata miró a cada uno de sus sirvientes, estos ahora se encontraban serios.- Por lo tanto…- Se mantuvo en silencio, más los sirvientes esperaban con impaciencia y aunque ya lo sabían, quería que lo dijese.- Cuidaran la mansión mientras yo no este.- Ya dicha la orden, la servidumbre Hyuga se miraron entre si sonrientes (Más sin embargo Gaara, Shino e Itachi se mantuvieron serenos pero con una gran ansiedad)

Cada uno mirándose con complicidad, observaron a su ama con una sonrisa.

-¡Yes My Fair Lady!- Exclamaron en unísono llenos de alegría.

Hinata, envuelta en tanta lealtad, sonrió con delicadeza con sus ojos cerrados.

Confiaba en sus sirvientes, no por nada Sebastian y ella misma los escogió. Ellos mismos lo sabían, decidieron quedarse con ella y servirle, decidieron darle lealtad y fidelidad… Claro que… debían de dar su vida. Ella se los había advertido, y cuando lo menciono, los veía confundidos y desconfiados, pero eso no les importo para aceptar y volverse sus empleados.

Ahora mismo sabía que su mansión estaría protegida, no por nada son los sirvientes de la Hyuga, ella era muy cuidadosa y más que nada estricta a la hora de escoger a sus empleados. Su mirar perla estaba orgulloso pasándolo en cada uno de sus empleados, hasta posarse en Sebastian que le miraba serio.

Su semblante cambió. Ahora se mostró indiferente levantándose de su asiento para pasar a cada uno de sus sirvientes.

Sebastian dándose cuenta de eso, le siguió de cerca, no sin antes ordenarles a sus compañeros que regresen a sus puestos, siendo respondido por una mirada fastidiada de unos. Tratando de alcanzarla, se posó frente ella deteniendo su paso.

-Joven ama…

-Tenemos que irnos, la Reina seguirá perturbándose por ese maldito asesino.- Sin más, lo pasó de largo. Sebastian sonriente, se esperó un poco resignado a que su ama tenga el suficiente espacio para caminar, ya que no le gusta que el caminara a su lado.

Dentro de él, sabía que su ama no debería de confiarse en los demás, ni mucho menos encariñarse con las personas… Su ama entendía la perfección que debería de alejarse sin mantener una relación estrecha, sin embargo, sin pensarlo, su Joven ama lo hacía.

Sería duro para ella… Pero le gustaba verla sufrir y de por si se le hacía satisfactorio el hecho de verla perturbada.

A él le gustaba verla de esa manera.

Le gustaba verla valiente, determinada y decidida.

Le gustaba verla fría, indiferente y seria.

Le gustaba verla enojada, furiosa y arrogante.

Le gustaba verla inocente, frágil y asustadiza.

No obstante… Le gustaba más que nada verla pensando en cómo llevar a cabo su venganza…

Le encantaba todo de ella y su alma… Ni se diga.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mis ternuras, he regresado!

-Vaya que lo ha hecho SamMei-san.

-No puedo creer que dejaste sin actualizar.

¡No me culpen TnT!, tenía pensado explicar, sin embargo, ciertas uñas largas apenas y me dejan escribir *¬¬

-Esa es tu culpa, SamMei, querías uñas ¿No es así?, así que no te quejes.

¡Si quería, pero nunca pensé que esas serían las consecuencias! ¡Malditas uñas, me dejaron como tonta por mis XV!

-No meta a alguien más SamMei-san.

-Déjala Sebastian, se lo merece porque la belleza cuesta.

Eso ni se diga TnT. Bien… _Mira los Reviews._ ¡Venga que si el fic tuvo un buen comienzo! ¡Me alegro mushisimo que les haya gustado!

Es mi primer Crossover, jamás pensé en hacer uno, pero simplemente me atrajo demasiado el SebasHina y al ver que no era tan escrita… me enfurecí *¬¬, me inspire poco a poco recordando los momentos de Kuroshitsuji y en su música como en otras de Rock con deje de imágenes de acción/románticas.

-Al menos se esforzó.

-Ni que lo digas Sebastian.

Shhh, a callar *¬¬, no tengo el mismo dominio de Sasuke y Hinata pero al menos estos dos me tienen respeto por ser su escritora -_-

-No me gusta que me den órdenes.

-Y no me gusta que sean de otra persona que no se trate de mi ama.

¿Lo ven?, ya se fue mi dominio TTwTT. Michel es de suma importancia en el fic, así que hay que mantenernos al tanto de sus movimientos. Una pequeño Spoiler… Michel es el platónico de Hinata desde ahora, Naruto no aparecerá si no después.

A todo esto… ¡Contestaré los Reviews!

_**Kds: **_¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado!- Que alegría que fuese así señorita, después de todo… soy el protagonista.- Demonio insolente, aquí la protagonista soy yo.- Estos sí que son como el gato y el perro… se odian hasta morir U¬¬.- ¿Qué has dicho SamMei?- Nada mi hermosa Hinata, solo pido que cumplas tu venganza y no me mates TnT- Yo que usted, no lo haría Joven ama.- Tsk, que molesto.- ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu hermoso Reviews!

_**KattytoNebel: **_¡Alo!, ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!, soy la autora de este fic, pero mientras más escribo y me doy cuenta de lo que me pasa en la mente de tantas ideas del fic me da a la misma vez curiosidad de como seguirá el carácter de nuestra protagonista.- Todos cambiamos, más cuando nos ocurre algo sea grave o ingenuo… simplemente cambiamos nuestro parecer y mente. Yo, sin embargo, he cambiado mucho más… Caí en la oscuridad y en mis recuerdos llenándome de veneno… día a día…- Por ello señorita, yo como demonio aproveche aquella oportunidad para saciarme de su dolor y sufrimiento… comerme su alma.- Sebastian aprovechado *¬¬.- ¿Por qué no?... después de todo… soy un demonio mayordomo.- Hmp.- ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermoso Reviews!

_**uchihinata-20: **_¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!... no se… me llena de orgullo saber que es la primera vez que lees un SebasHina, mi primer fic que no era exactamente de esa pareja fue "Red Butler" que por desgracia el autor(a) dejo de escribir.- Admito que su idea era muy interesante.- Ese pelirojo tan idiota como mayordomo me da nauseas.- ¡Gaara es lindo a su manera Sebastian *¬¬!- Si usted lo dice SamMei-san, que malos gustos tiene.- Olvidémonos del tema… Hinata, calla a este baboso ¬¬.- Silencio Sebastian.- Entendido.- Sip, junte estas dos historias para ser de nuevo real el SebasHina, ya que no publicaban de nuevo fics de ellos dos. De hecho, es interesante ya que no es muy común esta pareja, eso me atrae… las parejas disparejas xD.- Que tonta eres, dejándote llevar por algo que nunca se hará realidad.- Soy masoquista después de todo owo. ¡No tienes que esperar, he regresado ya pasando mis XV! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermoso Reviews!

_**Aka Uchiha: **_¡Ya no más espera! ¡Ha llegao SamMei… la heroína de la historia!...- Pfffff, ¿En serio? Seguro estas bromeando.- Gracias por destruir el momento TTwTT.- Ese lado de mi Joven ama es encantador.- Tú lo has dicho demonio.- Desgraciados *¬¬, bien… la relación de Hinata y Sebastian se desarrollara por medio de avances de los capítulos. Supongo que será amor lento, no quiero apresurarme para que de un capítulo u otro ya estén enamorados… hay que esperar para ver la magia.- Yo nunca me enamoraría de un perro demonio.- Ni yo de una humana.- ¿Lo ves? ¡Apenas y se ven en pintura! Como sea, ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado!, ¡Que felicidad que tus esperanzas hayan revivido! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermoso Reviews!

_**Evangeline-Darkness12: **_¡Evangeline hermosa! ¡¿Cómo estás?!- ¿Quién es esta tipa?- Joven ama, tenga modales… es un demonio.- Me importa un carajo.- ¡Se más respetuosa Hinata que ella tiene su encanto *¬¬!- Tsk, como sea.- ¡¿Es la primera vez?! ¡Qué orgullo y se me sube el ego!- Que linda es ver a SamMei-san tan emocionada.- Baja tus humos demonio idiota.- Gracias Hinata ewe.- ¿Por qué no le agrado señorita?- Por ser puto ¬¬.- Tuche.- En fin… ¡Que felicidad que te haya gustado! ¡Ya no hay que esperar…he llegado! ¡Yo- ¿Sigues con eso?- Bien, me calmo owo ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermoso Reviews!

_**RukiaNeechan: **_¡Rukia-sama!- ¿Tanto respeto para ella?- Seguro es importante.- ¡Ni que lo digas Sebastian :3! Ella es la persona que deseo todos los días.- Mejor me alejo… no te acerques.- Yo pensaba que me deseaba a mi.- ¡No pongas esa carita inocente que eres lo contrario a eso e/e!- Al menos ella si me desea.- ¡No Rukia-sama! ¡No caiga en esa oscuridad tentada!... ¡Ja ¡¿Ves?! ¡En tu cara demonio, ella te odia!- No importa, después volverá a caer.- Que arrogante.- Usted lo sabe muy bien mi ama.- ¡Aquí me tiene por más!- Loca lésbica e asquerosa.- Ese capítulo es lo menos que tendrá de sensual en el fic porque en los otros… es mejor que no sangre mucho y tenga pañuelos ewe.- ¿Me exhibirá tanto? ¿A mi ama también?- ¡Que va, ya estoy dando fotos de ella desnuda xD!- Deme 100 por favor…- ¡Demonio pervertido!- ¡Desde aquí lo recibo con demasiado cariño y doble de amor! ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermoso Reviews!

_**Haruhi-nya:**_ ¡Alo! ¡Yo tampoco los imagine juntos y mira, sí que esta pareja es sensual!- Exacto… yo estoy en ella.- ¿Y sigues con eso maldito perro?- No se enfade… Usted es la más fuerte en nuestra futura relación.- Tsk, sigue soñando.- Ya me la imagino pidiendo más…- ¡Demonio pervertido lolicon!- Si es que eres e_e. ¡Qué hermoso que te haya encantado! ¡Ya no hay que esperar más! ¡He llega- ¿Seguir siendo la heroína?- Al cabo que ni quería TTwTT. ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por dejar tu hermoso Reviews!

Muy bien chicos y chicas esto es todo.

Antes de partir, les deseo lo mejor y no olviden que Michel es alguien de suma importancia en el fic.

-Nunca lo menciono SamMei-san.

…

Que mensa xD.

-Si lo hiciste, a este demonio le gusta jugar.

-¿Cómo desmentir eso?

Maldito demonio sexy *¬¬.

Bueno… ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡No olviden dejar sus Reviews que estos dos y yo contestaremos a lo largo del fic!

¡Tampoco olviden hacer click izquierdo en el botón de "Follow/Fav" y seguir y poner en favoritos esta larga y lenta historia! ¡Únanse al lado oscuro que hay galletas!

¡Gracias a todos por leer y dejar su Reviews!

¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado!

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Adiós.

-Adiós señoritas.

Bye-Bye

Att:

SamMeiTukusama.

_**06/01/2015**_


End file.
